Don't play games on partynight
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: Lame title, I know. An online game of 'Capture the flag' gets rudely interrupted by demanding sisters. There is a party tonight and they need to be the Belles of the Ball! Benelux sibling interaction and some Neth/Can/Prus in the end.


**A/N:** I have no idea where this one came from. But it wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. Margot is the name I use for Belgium, and Henriette for Luxembourg. Lily is Liechtenstein.

**Warnings:** Gilberts mouth and mentions of a threesome.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hetalia the Benelux siblings would be getting more screen time. And Neth/Can/Prus would be canon (which they so are in history. Work with it, Himaruya!).

* * *

"Gottverdammt, Johan! Was soll den scheiß?"

"English, Gil. I don't understand what you're saying."

"He's just mad I killed him. Again."

"Stop being such a fucking camper, you sniper bastard! How the hell am I supposed to get anything done if you keep killing me every fucking time I respawn?"

"That's kinda the point, Gil. I'm not supposed to let you get anywhere near our flag. You were the one who said you could take the two of us on, remember?"

Gilbert, Matthew and Johan were playing an online match of 'Capture the Flag' over XBOX Live. Gilbert, claiming to be the most awesome player to have ever graced the online community, told Johan and Matthew to be on the same team if they ever wanted a chance to beat him. Which they did, much to his annoyance.

"Don't be mad, Gilbert. I'm sure it's just beginners luck," Matthew said, being the ever diplomatic one.

"Beginners luck my ass, we're just too much of a force for him to hand-aaaaah!"

Gilbert and Matthew heard a thud when the headset fell from Johan's head after he screamed.

"Johan? Hello? What the hell is going on? Johan!" Matthew was beginning to panic.

"If this is your idea of a joke then you've got another thing coming! Johan! Answer us dammit!"

They were beginning to worry, but then they heard some shuffling when the headset was being picked up again.

"Matthieu, darling, is that you? This is Henriette speaking."

"Henriette? What the hell just happened? We heard Johan scream, and then-"

Henriette let out a laugh. "Ah, that. Don't worry about it, Matthieu. Margot was being a little too forceful, I'm afraid."

"He got his ass kicked by his sister? Ahahaha, what a loser!" All of a sudden Gilbert didn't mind losing at the game anymore.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you, Gilbert. Elizaveta gave you plenty of beatings too." She said with a smile.

"It was just once! One loss on my otherwise awesomely long list of awesome victories!"

Henriette laughed again. "Whatever you say, Gilbert dear. I do hope you remember that we all have a party to attend tonight, and we need to get ready. Matthieu, you're already at the Hilton in Brussels, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, I am." He had gotten so caught up in the game that he forgot all about the party to celebrate the first EU president.

"Great, we'll see you and Gilbert there in a few hours. And Gilbert, don't forget the dress code! It's black tie, so if you show up in one of your carnival outfits again I'll make sure you're removed before you can even blink. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir! I won't try to lighten up the party, sir!"

"You'd better not. I'll call Ludwig to make sure. Goodbye!"

They watched as Johan's account disappeared and they were left alone on the battlefield.

"Hmph. Does she need to get laid or what. Whatever, wanna play another round?" Gilbert asked with a grin. Now was the perfect chance to get his high score back. Matthew let out a sigh.

"One round, Gilbert. I donna wanna feel Henriette's wrath. I saw what she did to Francis when he pushed his luck."

* * *

"Auwauwauw! Margot! Let me go already!"

Margot was dragging Johan around by his ear and refused to let go until they were in the bathroom. Henriette followed shortly after and stood beside her sister. Johan rubbed his abused ear as he glared at the two of them.

"What the hell was that for! You could have just asked me to follow you!"

"I know, but it was more fun this way," Margot said grinning.

Johan let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just his luck to have two sadistic sisters. Why couldn't they be sweet and adorable like Lily?

'Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

He went towards the closet in his room and rummaged in the back until he found what he was looking for. He came back with a huge beauty case. "Who wants to go first?"

"Age before beauty," Henriette said as she pushed Margot forward.

"Excuse me? I'm not that much older than you are, you brat!"

"So? You're still older, soeur aînée!"

"Why you little…"

"Enough already! Either behave or get out, I don't have time for your catfights. Margot, sit down."

"Fine," she huffed as she made herself comfortable on the toilet. "You could have at least gotten a chair in here. It's so not dignified to sit on a toilet while having your makeup done."

"Quit whining Margot. This is a bathroom, not a beauty parlor. Be glad I'm even doing this."

"Why won't you open a beauty parlor, Johan? You're really good at this! Every time we attend a party all the women come ask us who did our makeup." Henriette said as she snooped in the beauty case and pulled out a powder brush. "Is this made from natural hair? It feels so soft!"

"I only use the best materials for my art. And you'd better not tell anyone I'm doing this."

"Otherwise you'll make us look like Pipo the Clown, we know. You keep threatening us with that," Margot said as she rolled her eyes. Her brother already did plenty of things which were way more embarrassing than being their personal makeup artist. Why bother hiding this specific fact?

"And don't you forget it." Johan said as he put some foundation on the back of his hand and warmed it up with a foundation brush. "I'm assuming you'll do each other's hair afterwards?"

They nodded and Johan got to work.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert were standing outside of the building where the party was being held. They had arrived a few minutes ago and were waiting for Johan and his sisters. Matthew was wearing a black three-piece Armani suit, while Gilbert was wearing a white suit by Karl Lagerfeld.

"I can't believe Henriette actually called Ludwig and made him hide my carnival suits," he said as he adjusted his collar in the window of the building.

"I can't believe you still tried even after I told you what Henriette can do." Matthew said with a chuckle.

"Ach. Henriette, Elizaveta, what's the difference? Crazy bitches don't scare me. When did Johan say they were arriving again?"

"I received a text message five minutes ago, they should be here any minute. Oh, is that their limo?"

"Hmm?"

They saw a black limo pull up at the entrance of the building, carrying the Benelux flag. The door opened and Johan stepped out. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was down, covering his scar. He then helped his sisters out of the limo. Matthew and Gilbert gulped when they saw Margot and Henriette step out and took an arm that Johan offered them as they walked towards the pair.

Margot was completely in black, wearing a strapless dress with an open back. The only colors she had were coming from her blood red lips and her jade green eyes. The red hair band she usually wore in her blond hair had been replaced by a black velvet one, covered in Swarovski crystals that matched her earrings and necklace.

Henriette on the other hand went for a soft look. She was wearing an off the shoulder lavender dress with matching pumps. Lavender was also the color of her eye shadow, matching her jade green eyes perfectly, and a soft, pearly pink lipstick was on her lips. Her brown hair was tied in a loose bun.

"Sorry it took so long guys, but Johan was taking forever to get ready!" Margot said with a grin.

"Excuse me? You two kept changing dresses! I was done in five minutes!"

"It's still no excuse, I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long."

Margot and Henriette let go of Johan's arms and greeted Matthew and Gilbert with a kiss on the cheek. During all this the two men kept silent.

"Guys, you okay? Hello?" Johan said as he waved his hands in front of their faces. Still nothing.

"Well Henriette, I think our looks are perfect. If we can get Gilbert silent with our beauty, the room will be ours for sure! Let's go make the other girls jealous!"

"Right behind you, sister!"

The two of them went towards the entrance, but turned around and went back to Johan and kissed him on his cheeks as well.

"Thank you for everything Johan, we love you!"

"You're the best big brother ever!"

Johan felt his face turn red. "Yeah, whatever. Go inside and make everyone jealous or something."

"Will do!" they said with a grin as went towards the entrance.

"Silly girls," he said as he watched them run inside. He then turned his attention towards Matthew and Gilbert, who were still staring into space. He was about to bump their heads together when Gilbert spoke up.

"What the fuck man! Why didn't you tell me you had such fineass sisters? I mean damn!"

"Gil, you pretty much see them on a daily basis. I don't see why you're so surprised."

"D-did they j-just…. Did they kiss me?" Matthew said as his cheeks flushed red.

"They always kiss you when they greet you. It's how we say hello in our place, you know that."

"Yes, but… I mean they… they were just…"

"What Blondie here is trying to say is that we're totally getting in their pants tonight."

"_Gilbert!_"

Johan burst out laughing. "Ahaha! Oh man, you're faces are priceless! And I'll totally kill you if you lay a hand on my beloved sisters. And besides," he said as he put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them towards his chest, "you won't be able to spend the night with them, because you're already spending it with me."

"We are?"

"Yup. Because Gilbert might not be able to handle the two of us, but I sure as hell am capable enough to handle the two of you," he whispered in their ear before he pulled them in for a small kiss. He then released them and walked towards the entrance. "Hurry up before you miss the party!"

Matthew and Gilbert watched him disappear behind the door.

"That cocky bastard! Who the hell does he think he is! Like hell I'll let him!"

"I actually don't mind. I love it when he gets dominant like that."

"… me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man, there's so much wrong with this I don't even know where to start. I probably messed everyone up again. Explanation time!

Gottverdammt, Johan! Was soll den scheiß? = German for "Goddammit Johan! What the fuck is this shit?"

Soeur aînée = French for older sister

Thank you Google translate.

In my head canon Johan is quite the artist. Painting on canvas, painting on faces, whatever. It's all the same to him. His sisters asked him to help them with their makeup once, they were overjoyed with the results and he's been doing their makeup ever since. All in secrecy of course, he still has a reputation to think of. Liking cute rabbits and pretty flowers is one thing, making your sisters pretty is a whole other level.

He's also in a very happy relationship with both Matthew and Gilbert. Netherlands and Prussia always had a good relationship throughout history, as do Netherlands and Canada. Reason enough for an OT3. For me anyways.

I like the idea of Luxembourg being a girl. Johan being pestered by his sisters to do things and he can't say no because deep down he loves them very much and does anything within his power to make them happy. D'aww.

Luxembourg is very polite and elegant when she's with people, but is quite the little rascal when with her siblings. She is quite the heavy drinker. Being a rebel/punk is what the Benelux siblings do best apparently.

And this has got to be the longest authors note ever on here. Go me. If you've read this far, I salute you! Have a cookie! Reviews would once again be greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
